Scenario: Alien Invasion of 2019
Most alien sightings occur around the world but no one believes them. For generations after generations they pondered and debated on the existence of extraterrestrial civilizations. On August 17, 2019 humanity woke up to the answer. The prelude On August 13, 2019 in Southeast Asia, a young man in his 20s was kidnapped by three robbers aiming to obtain huge money as ransom. However he managed to break free and hurt his captors with a leftover handgun. As he prepares to execute them in livestream as an angry protest against the unrelated Article 13/17 of the Directive on Copyright in the Digital Single Market a bright light appeared out of nowhere. He went out and saw a UFO on the ground then he decides it's right time to implement his "ultimate endgame" before going into it. Inside the UFO the young man (we'll call him "The Collaborator" onwards) initiated 'first contact' with the highly-advanced aliens including by drawing a Pythagoras' triangle. He then persuaded the aliens to do his "ultimate endgame" and postulated that if Russia is left unchecked then it will post a threat to not just Earth but beyond per the "Dark Forest" theory. The aliens initially countered that from their observation there are many other nations which isn't any better than Russia at all but The Collaborator argued that Russia is the biggest country in the Earth along with some tropes about their "barbaric natures" and the fact that they have large number of nukes which almost ended the world during the Cold War (including the 1983 false alarm incident), together with the fact that different from most countries, they hold a top seat at the United Nations (UN) security council which allowed them to violate international rules. He made an analogy to the Qin Dynasty in ancient China and linked it to its subsequent hegemony up to today so it would made sense to "make an example" out of Russia before it's too late. The aliens accepted his offer. The Collaborator then is transformed into a cyborg and connected into a hive mind a la Borg while retaining his individuality. He was then given two sets of Avatar-style exobodies which outlooks were customized to an impulsive movie character of his liking. The wormhole On August 17 an alien spaceship dropped out of warp over Puerto Rico and broadcast a signal which Arecibo picked up. Afterwards a wormhole appears near the moon and a large alien fleet arrives, some of which pictures were captured by orbiting NASA Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter. Then after a short series of feint movement(s) which includes a small ship briefly landing at New York City and its crew making a short excursion before leaving, some of the alien ships descend down to Moscow for the main task of capturing Vladimir Putin alive, while high above the spaceships began hovering above Russia while space tugs carrying asteroids and a superweapon capable of firing powerful lasers appears from the wormhole, standing by. The invasion and capitulation A lone Russian anti-air battery shot up a missile to the alien ship but the latter's defensive laser quickly took care of the missile. UN declared a global emergency and emergency channels across the world are activated. 3 alien ships then descend into earth and captured the now-empty Kremlin palace while an antimatter missile is fired against the Moon to prove their power. In Washington D.C. Donald Trump is evacuated to the nuclear proof bunker under the White House while the United Kingdom briefly initiated the "Transition to War" plan. While an emergency UN security council was ongoing, The Collaborator and the alien contingent at the captured Kremlin palace broadcast a message expressing their intent to forcefully resolve the Ukrainian war and for Putin to present himself and "help along" in resolving it or face utter and complete destruction of Russia in the hands of aliens. He also threatened that "any actions that interfere or might interfere theirs may constitute non-compliance which would meant an act of war that would saw Russia utterly destroyed in the ensuing unwinnable war. Pandemonium ensued as global stock exchanges indefinitely suspended tradings, people stock up foods and whatever. Following a long deliberation the UN decided the best course of action is compliance and Vladimir Putin promptly present himself to The Collaborator as they demanded. Second Mongol Yoke This period is analogous to the Mongol Yoke during the Middle Ages in the eyes of Russians so the term is born. Russia is forced to stop its provocative military activities in Donbass and Crimea while Ukraine is asked to hold a referendum on whether to continue the Minsk II peace agreement as before or hand over the territories in question to a UN peacekeeping administration. A razor thin majority approved the latter. UN peacekeeping contingents then arrived in Donbass and Crimea and set up reconstruction efforts while war criminals from both sides are prosecuted, including the commander who mistakenly ordered the shooting down of Malaysia Airlines 17. Over the span of this period The Collaborator would regularly take trips to other planets in Solar System for vacation and performed three space dives from more than 100 km in height, each landing in Arizonan desert. During The Collaborator's trip in Venus it almost ended in disaster when the cooling system of his suit failed, fortunately he was picked up on time before the internal temperatures became fatal. The Collaborator and the aliens would become the favorite target for being photographed with wherever they went to as the rest of the world gradually goes back to normal. In late 2023 documents regarding Putin's complicity in 1999 apartment bombings were leaked to the public as a result calls on him to step down begin to grow. Mikhail Khodorkovsky won the Russian presidential election in 2024, afterwards the plebiscites in the UN peacekeeping areas resulted in following: Donetsk: Rejoins Ukraine with greater autonomy Luhansk: same as above Crimea: Gained independence Following that, Vladimir Putin was stripped of his immunity and arrested on high treason charges in relation to the 1999 apartment bombings. However the Second Mongol Yoke and the alien presence period as a whole would approach its end when The Collaborator announced that they will leave the Earth for good by the end of 2024. End of Endgame Many entities across the world put forth requests to the aliens to include some artifacts and stuffs including the Arch Mission's discs to be taken off-world to preserve the flames of human civilization in case they went extinct for various reasons long after this. The Collaborator happily accepted them on behalf of the aliens. On a fateful evening of December 25th, 2024, The Collaborator made a last trip to a childhood favourite place in form of a shopping mall. There he went upstairs to a bookstore, grabbed a book, and sat down on the floor to read. Upon reading and immersing on an astronomical book, he can't stop thinking of venturing into the stars, going where no one has ever gone before and never to return again while cried a bit. Then in the night, he went outside from the mall and stood near its entrance. A saucer ship hovered above and pulled him in, with him doing a Vulcan salute and then a goodbye wave to a crowd down below. As the rest of the alien fleet jumps into the wormhole, the lone ship carrying the Collaborator proceeds to make a tour of Mercury till Sedna before leaving the Solar System too. Aftermath Global technological changes till 2400 (non-exhaustive) * Agricultural robot * Cultured meat * 3d printing * Arcology * Screenless displays * Airborne Wind Turbine * Fusion power * Space based solar power * Artificial intelligence * Reversible Cryonics * Suspended Animation * Weather control/engineering * Oncolytic Virus * Head Transplant * Directed energy weapon * Artificial Gravity * Asteroid Mining * Hypertelescope (used to find extrasolar planets and detect extraterrestrial threats) * Solar gravitational lens observatory * Inflatable space habitat * Miniaturized satellite * Personal rapid transit * Reuseable launch system * Scramjet * Solar sail * Propellant depot * Alcubierre warp drive * Nuclear thermal rocket * Virtual reality * Ion thrusters * SSTO (Single stage to orbit) Spaceplanes Global political changes until 2400 (non-exhaustive) * Ireland has reunified with its northern part. * Russia has a big loss on its territories as Karelia is returned to Finland, while Chechnya, Siberia, Tuva, Kalmykia, Sakha and Crimea gains independence. * Puerto Rico get its independence from USA. * Tibet and Xinjiang regions secedes from China, while the latter has become a federal republic akin to the United States after the Nationalist * government regains power when the Chinese Communist Party collapsed. * Northern Epirus of Albania has joined Greece. * Cuba becomes a democratic state once again. * Assyria, Kurdistan secede from Iraq to form independent states. * Korea is reunified under the Republic of Korea government. * Quebec seceded from Canada. * The Baja California part of the Mexico gains independence. * Greenland and Faroe Islands gains independence. * Alawite state has been created after seceding from Syria. * Basque gets its independence from Spain. * Japan gets some of its disputed islands back from Russia but it lost Ryukyu as the latter gains independence. * Norfolk Island gains independence from Australia after a referendum. * The United Nations Security Council has been reformed by adding two members Brazil and South Africa into its Permanent member ranks. Besides that, the UNSC changed the number requirement of veto from 1 to 2. * Cyprus is reunified. *Romania reunited with Moldova. * Copts gets its own state from Egypt. * Some lands from Russia, including Heixiazi islands are ceded to China. * By 2400, all of the human governments are democratic in one way or another. * A United Nations Parlimentary Assembly is created. * Most importantly, a UN treaty is negiotated and ratified to allow nuclear weapons to be placed in space, provided it is used to deflect asteroids, propel a nuclear pulse spacecraft and even defend against hostile aliens, albeit with the authorization of the United Nations Security Council. Space outposts as of 30th century * Sol (The Sun) is the central star of the Sol system, named after the Latin word ‘Sol’ meaning ‘sun’ and the Roman god of the sun, with the same name. The star, obviously has no one living in or on it, as it is far too hot. Sol however is surrounded by several massive solar panel, which provide a massive amount of energy for the inner planets, the energy is first of all collected from Sol by these solar panels and than sent by a laser towards a station, named a ‘beaming station’, this space station than shoots the laser toward any of the planets. Each of these solar panels is nearly 3 km tall and just 3 cm thick. While the beaming stations are on average about 60 meters tall and 35 meters wide. These laser stations and solar panels are almost all in possession of several megacorporations that sell this energy to planets, moons, asteroids, space stations and other outposts for money. The 3 main corporations in this industry are Nicoll incorporated, Schrodinger incorporated and Maiman industries. * Mercury is the first planet from Sol with a day-night cycle of 176 days. With a scorching hot (427°C) day and freezing cold (-173°C) night side. Mercury is mostly used as a mining base. Mining vehicles move around over the surface and since Mercury rotates so slowly, it is relatively easy for the vehicles to stay in the twilight zone. So the vehicles move to a spot, mine for time (normally several days) and when it becomes too hot or too cold, you simply move on and repeat. These mining vehicles travel in groups, with 3 types of vehicles: the containers, which store the ores and minerals, the miners, which mine the ores and the controler, which decides when to move on and when to stop. When a container is full, it usually leaves the group and goes to the nearest mobile factory where the materials are left, the factory then turns the materials into usable objects that can be sold, a truck leaves the factory and goes towards one of the launch loops and puts the products there. These are then put inside a ship which is launched from the launch loop . There are also permanent immobile bases, nicknamed ‘mushroom habitats‘ because of their shape. These habitats stand upon pillars made from barely conducting material in order to not get any heat from the ground, with a huge mirror above the base, this mirror can be moved around to block the sunlight, it also doesn’t need any high tech engineering since the gravity on Mercury is only 38% that of earth and there is no airpressure or wind. During the day the habitat is powered by a fusion reactor and uses solar panels in order to load a battery for during the night. One of these habitats can support around the 5000 people. The total permanent population of Mercury is around the 132 million with an additional 32 million temporary inhabitants are on the planet at any given moment. Mercury has some major advantages and disadvantages. The major advantages are its low gravity, making it easy to escape the planet and its almost non existent atmosphere, again making it easier to leave. This atmosphere is also the major disadvantage, since there is no atmosphere ships can’t use the air to slow down and have to use fuel. Mercury is controlled by the Mercury republic, this government imposes rules on mining and controls the people that live on the planet, its capital is Maia, named after the mother of Mercury. * Venus is the second planet from Sol and the hottest. With a synodic day (day-night cycle) of 584 days. The extremely dense atmosphere causes the pressure on the surface to be similar to being 900 meter underwater on earth and the average surface temperatur is 467°C. Luckily between 50 and 55 km from the surface the pressure and temperature are similar to that of earth. Most colonies are domed cities that basically hang on massive blimps, which keep themselves hovering with helium, most of which comes from fusion reactors, which have helium-4 as a waste produc (allong with 2 hydrogen atoms). The oldest of all the colonies is known as Niobe, named after the Greek character Niobe, the daughter of Tantalus. The major export of Venus is nitrogen along with carbon, both can be found in the atmosphere, nitrogen from Venus was used in the terraforming of Mars and in almost every orbital habitat. These orbital habitats usually float in the twilight zone of the planet, most of them are conected to a massive floating ring with a hyperloop inside, which is used to transport people and resources between the floating habitats. * Luna (The Moon), coming from the Latin ‘Luna’ meaning moon, is the moon of Terra and the location of the first base in space. Luna has a series of launch loops these are only 80.5 km long. These launch loops accelerate a craft at 4G and in just minutes the craft leaves and enters orbit. Lagrange point Terra-Luna 1 is home to Borman station, an O'neill cylinder with 5 million inhabitants and one of the most important stations in the Terra-Luna system. A series of large liquid mirror telescopes made from ionic salts are located on the ‘dark side of the moon’, sometimes nearly 3 km across. The ‘dark’ side of the Luna was, before humanity began to spread to other planets, home to several radio telescopes because they were blocked from the chatter of Terra. Luna has a population of 1.2 billion people, mostly in cities under domes that have been covered with dust. If a ship tries to get into a city, it must land on a landing platform outside the city, than the materials or people go through a tunnel (that is conected to their ship with something similar as with airplanes) into the city. Most of these cities are powered by solar and fusion energy. * Mars is the third planet from Sol, also known as the red planet. Colonization of Mars started with the construction of 3 small settlements, after several decades a space elevator named Mariner, after the Mariner probes, was constructed. After this 17,000 km space elevator was finished many more ships were launched towards Mars, mostly from Borman station, Gagarin station and Luna. The space elevator‘s base is near Pavonis mons in the colony typically just called Pavonis. The Stanford torus at the top of the elevator is called Port Tharsis. Most original colonies were inside lava tubes with only some domes on the surface which act as hydroponics. * Phobos and Deimos: Phobos is home to the Phobos research facility, this is a O’neill cylinder that was put inside Phobos and spins in order to get gravity. The facility is used as a military research facility, working on faster, more powerfull and overall better ships and weapons. Phobos allong with Deimos were put into a stable orbit in 2547 by using the gravitational tractor technique, basically a ship flies next to the asteroid for about 12 years and then it changes its course, therefore pulling the asteroid with it, this is how both Phobos and Deimos were put into stable orbits. Most of the experiments on Phobos are kept a secret, though we do know they were working with genetic engineering. Deimos was a battle station, the moon which was smaller than Phobos, was armed to the teeth, torpedo launchers, machine and rail guns and even several ships are on or in orbit around Deimos. * The Asteroid belt, known in the people’s mouth as The Sol belt or just the belt, is a collection of asteroids inbetween the planets Mars and Jupiter. Most asteroids in the belt are C-types, which contain a lot of water and phosphorus and are therefore incredibly important, most asteroid bases are on C-type asteroids. Asteroid mining is a huge business, but there are so many competitors that no one owns a monopoly on the market, at all. There are in fact many families which live solely on asteroid mining, often these families have 1 ship which they send to the nearest asteroid and remove all the materials than go to the next asteroid and the next, untill there ship is full and then they go to the nearest asteroid habitat and sell the goods. While they do make a lot of money on this, most of it has to be spend on taxes and the ship. When they mine an asteroid normally they first put a massive plastic bag around it (with the bigger ones they place pressurized domes on it) and mine inside a breathable atmosphere. Most asteroid habitats are O’Neill cylinders inside asteroids, they hollow out an asteroid and than put this cylinder inside the hole, these are than spun up in order to generate AG, normally about 0.3 G. Small bases have several thousands or even millions of inhabitants but the biggest have way more. * Ceres has been hollowed out and filled with 6 O’Neill cylinders, each of these has a population in the millions and their own harbor, the 6 cylinders are called: Occator, Kerwan, Yalode, Nawish, Rongo and Toharu, each of these are named after the crater they’re under, these craters are used as harbors. When a ship lands, it lands in the crater on one of the countless docks, the crew when they exit have to wear spacesuits and the cargo is transportes by trucks. Ceres has such a large population in fact that it is often seen as the capital of the belt. Ceres’ main employment is ,unsurprisingly, asteroid mining, but agriculture and tourism are also big industries allong with the harbors, though not nearly as big. The O’Neill cylinders are conected to each other by a network of hyperloops named the Proserpina Hyperloop Network (PHN) name after the daughter of of Ceres in Roman mythology and the Persephone Hyperloop Network (PeHN), named after the daughter of Demeter the Greek version of Ceres. Ceres has a total population of 934 million. * Vesta is the second largets asteroid in the belt and was the third to be colonized. The asteroid has been hollowed out and filled with 5 O’Neill cylinders: Egeria, Forum, Atrium Vestae, Aedes Vestae, all named after objects that have an affiliation with the Vestal Virgins. Vesta has a population of approximately 647 million people. * Jupiter’s main export is unsurprisingly gas, mostly helium-3 and deuterium for nuclear fusion. There are several ways in which this is extracted from the planet, one of which is having small ships fly into the atmosphere, collect gas and left before they get too heavy and slow down then they are brought to a ship in orbit and the gasses are separated by type, this technique which is named the gannet technique, was mostly used during the early phases of Jovian colonization and is no longer used. Currently an orbital ring hangs inside the atmosphere of Jupiter, high enough to be above the winds and low enough to protect against meteors. The ring has several giant tubes going deeper inside the atmosphere, sucking gas up, this gas is then brought of the ring by either ships or magnetic launchers, these use magnets to generate magnetic field and sling the gas, which is first charged, out into space, there are even several magnetic gas launchers in the atmosphere, that aren’t connected to the ring and use their own tubes. The planet has no permanent population, but at any given moment there are about 3 to 6 million people on the planet. * Io is the mining colony of the Jovian system, the moon is surrounded by several space stations and even has a space elevator. No one actually lives on Io, some people visit for several weeks at most a month and even the longest time anyone has stayed there was just 35 Terran days, people normally go down with a ship to the surface, mine for a few days and then come back up, the major materials are silicate, sulphur, sulphur dioxide and iron. It is to the rest of Jovian system as what Mercury is to the inner Sol system. * Europa was the second of the Galilean moons to be colonized, simply for the fact that it could have life. Almost immediately submarines and small drones were send into the ocean and explored, after dozens of years with no life being discovered, most people believed it didn’t have any so a project began, operation Rhadamanthys, named after one of the sons she had with Zeus. It started with lowering massive fusion reactors inside the ocean, these heated the water and gave of light for photosynthesis, large amounts of photosynthetic organisms were implanted and over time even a large amount of Terran sealife and genetically modified fish. Creating so called ’submarine archipelagos’, these are places full of life around these fusion reactors which are kept at different depths, life also exists outside of these but is overall smaller and much more rare. Most people on Europa even live in small underwater cities near these reactors and just tap into the power grid. The total population of Europa is 235 million. * Saturn was colonized in the same way as Jupiter with it only being a resource extraction facility, though an orbital ring was never constructed. The planet’s hidrogen was and still is a major export and the main export of the Saturnian system. The rings of Saturn are a tourist attraction and bring in a lot of money for the inhabitants of the Saturnian system. While originally the rings were mined for ice after a while people decided that they were to beautiful to be mined for a material of which the belt, Jovian, Caelean or Neptunian system allong with the Kuiper belt and Oort cloud and even the rest of the Saturnian system. * Enceladus was often seen as the Europa of the Saturnian system and its use reflects that. After no life was discovered in the subsurface ocean of Enceladus, a massive operation similar to the one on Europa started. Since the ocean is less deep than the one on Europa and also way smaller the operation went faster and the ocean is currently home to thousands of subsurface fusion reactors heating the water which is filled with fish from our oceans. Most of the people on the moon live in cylinders on the surface, the population of Enceladus is 306 million, the second largest in the Saturnian system. The major export is waterice and water from the plumes. * Titan is the largest moon of saturn and the 2nd largest in the Sol system. While most people see Titan as a place we want to send a lot of people to, in fact Titan is one of the least populous moons around Saturn, no one actually lives on the surface, but in orbit around it in stations like Eos, a stanford torus with 2 million inhabitants and many more. The surface of Titan is almost completely abandoned with the only way of easily seeing that man lives here, is the orbital ring, named Kronos after the king of the titans and the titan of time, allong with the space elevators going up to this ring. Since the moon is so cold it is the perfect place for automated industry, countless factories underground or underthe lakes of methane allong with several ones that float inside the atmosphere similar to the ones on Venus. Countless corporations have set up factories here: Helping Hand Inc., Hangeer, Takomat, Icerion and many more. But the single most special thing on the whole moon is ‘Metis’ named after the Greek titaness of wisdom, Metis is the single largest supercomputer in the Sol system, or anywhere for that matter, the computer has a processing power of 4.2 septillion calculations per second. More than enough to simulate human consciousness and it has so far been the only machine to actually achieve self awareness. * Uranus/Caelus: After the colonization of the Uranian system, the colonists opted for a name change and after about 20 years the name of the planet Uranus was changed from the Greek god of the sky to the name of the Roman god of the sky, Caelus. Caelus has relatively slow winds when compared to other gas giants and the gravity is not that much stronger than Terran gravity, therefore it was the perfect place for settlements and it is in fact the only gas giant in the Sol system that has people living permanent lives on it. * Neptune is surrounded by a massive orbital ring, this ring is is eliptical instead in contrast to the circular rings around Terra and Jupiter. This ring is often nicknamed ‘Neptune’s Chainsaw’, though it’s official name is Oceanus. Massive tethers hang down from Neptune’s Chainsaw and suck up gas from the atmosphere, this gas is traded throughout the Sol system and powers the majority of colonies, stations and vessels inside the Neptunian system. Neptune’s Chainsaw is also home to thousands of ‘hanging cities’, these cities hang towards Neptune and each house at least a million people, one of these (Poseidon) is even the capital of the OSA. Besides that there are also giant hangars that house and repair ships. Still the main use of Neptune’s Chainsaw remains the collection of helium-3 and hidrogen for fusion, these gases are then loaded into spherical containers and sold. Ships can also come and refuel. * Pluto is a dwarf planet that together with Charon forms a binary system. The planet is home to several subsurface cylinders that house millions of people. The planet is also home the Elysium, a posthumanist colony. Its capital is Tartarus, a giant pit that was made inside Pluto with many rotating tori and cylinders inside of it. Tartarus is also the second (or second to last) stop on the Acheron. The Acheron is a gigantic space elevator that goes from the Tantalus lake, a subterranean lake with several underwater trading hubs, to Tartarus. After that the Acheron travels up to Taenarum, a rotating habitat located at the barycenter of Pluto and Charon. After that it travels all the way to Charon. * The Kuiper belt is a massive belt of comets that is 30 to 50 AU away from Sol, a trip that would take an interplanetary ship between the 28 days 14 hours and 37 days to complete. The kuiper belt is often seen as a larger version of the asteroid belt though it has some disadvantages compared to the belt, namely it has far fewer minerals, most metals and silicates are rare to find in the Kuiper belt, it is also a lot further away from the inner sol system, though with current day engines that is not really a problem. However the belt lacks massive amounts of ice, the Kuiper belt is filled with ice, countless mining corporations like Corporation M and Yellow Dragon all have mining operations in the Kuiper belt, to mine for ice, which is extremely useful; not only can ice obviously be heated up and turn into water, but it can also be split giving you Oxygen and hydrogen. Most comets in the Kuiper belt are home to mining operations, though some of the bigger ones are also home to cylinders. * The Lazarus colony made up of a hollowed out asteroid is located at roughly 550 AU away from the sun, also the location of the Lazarus Solar Gravitational Lens telescope. * The Oort cloud is a massive cloud of comets surrounding Sol, it was named after the Dutch astronomer Jan Oort (https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jan_Oort) the massive cloud is between the 50,000 to 200,000 AU (0.8 to 3.2 ly) from Sol, a massive distance that would take an interplanetary vessel between the 3 years 60 days 5 hours and 6 years 57 days 14 hours to make this journey, an interstellar ship would take around 8 to 32 years to make this journey, but since the distance is so vast interplanetary vessels are never used. The Oort cloud is also almost completely abandoned, there are only 2 habitats in the Oort cloud: Epimetheus station and Polyphemus station, having a total population of the largest are in the Sol system at just 4 million, this is mostly because the Oort cloud isn’t really needed, it is far away and has no resources that can’t be found anywhere closer to Sol, it is thought that only 0.1% of all comets in this area have been discovered and the possibility of a Planet X is still existing, though not too likely. The solar gravitational lens observatory is located in the vicinity of the Epimetheus station. Category:Alien Invasion Category:Geopolitics 2019